


Конец пути

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [13]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Конец пути

_У каждого пути есть начало и есть конец._

Это утро не отличалось ничем. Оно было самым обычным: утренняя медитация, уборка, завтрак. Все бы ничего, но Пиа чувствовала, что сегодня что-то изменится.

Колебания в Силе, которые звали ее, усиливались с каждым днем уже на протяжении долго времени, но вчерашним вечером окончательно прекратились. Пиа волновалась – плохо это или хорошо. Вчера она не смогла рассказать это своему мастеру: Сикк и Кашира упросили его на личную тренировку. Обычно их обучал другой мастер, и лишь этим двоим известно, почему они захотели пойти на урок к Солку Торану.

Открыв двери Большого зала, Пиа обнаружила, что сейчас здесь проходит тренировка Диких Бойцов. Они часто тренировались, но редко выходили в свет. Пиа любила наблюдать их тренировки, если могла их застать. Одного из них она даже знала – его звали Колин. Сейчас он ее не помнит, но в детстве они жили неподалеку, и его родители часто разрешали Пие переночевать у них дома.

Стараясь не отвлекать Бойцов, Пиа направилась дальше. Пара залов, коридоров и поворотов, и теперь она находится у дверей личной спальни мастера Солка. Мастера редко делились местоположением своих спален, но мастер Солк сообщил ей об этом практически сразу, как привез ее сюда. Иногда Пиа задумывалась, предполагал ли мастер, что из-за кошмаров она не сможет спать одна, и поэтому сообщил ей эту информацию. В любом случае, мастер редко ошибался на ее счет, и этот случай не был исключением. Ее действительно часто мучили кошмары, когда она прибыла сюда. Хоть тогда она и была достаточно взрослой, но Пиа оставалась ребенком по сей день. Поэтому, даже с ее кошмарами мастер угадал. Только Пиа к нему никогда не приходила: она считала глупым бежать к нему, как к отцу, каждый раз, когда ей снится кошмар. В конце концов, она пережила гораздо больше ужасов в реальной жизни.

Поэтому Пиа приходила в комнату мастера только в тех случаях, когда ей действительно было что-то нужно. Иногда мастер Солк приглашал ее для совместной медитации, и такие моменты она любила больше всего: он часто рассказывал ей что-то увлекательное, делился с ней знаниям и наставлял ее во всем, в чем только мог.

Сегодня Пиа пришла сюда потому, что мастер не пришел к ней сам. Ей передали, что он хотел поговорить с ней, и собирался зайти еще утром. Пиа не знала, о чем именно будет этот разговор, но ее это в любом случае не пугало.

Постучав несколько раз, Пиа услышала голос мастера, приглашающего ее войти. Мастер Солк сидел на своей постели и изучал какие-то старые инфокарты. Когда Пиа вошла, он поднял голову и сказал:

\- Вот оно, моя ученица. Это конец пути. 


End file.
